


Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Wayward Death [BOOK ONE]

by kraeshh



Series: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Wayward Death (JJBAWWD) [1]
Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Wayward Death, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Setting, Anyways, Black hair to Pink hair, But what is Nadia????, Crazy Rules in Tatetoro, Dystopia, Electrocution, F/F, F/M, Fan-made JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Haha jk, Haha jk again, JJBA, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part ?: Wayward Death, Koko is 10 Years Old, M/M, Masahiro Kobayashi is the Jobro, Mentioned Higashikata Josuke (Jojolion), Mentioned Johnny Joestar, Nadia Florentino is a Lesbian, Original Character(s), Please Kill Me, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sentient Stands (JoJo), Stand Stealing, Taijo Higashikata is probably Bisexual, Taijo Jojima has an Existential Crisis almost daily, Taijo is Gappy's great-great-great Grandson ????, Taijo is our Jojo, Tatetoro, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wayward Death takes place in the Year 2130 lmao, but for EVERYONE, or maybe not, shrugs, until they're 18 ofc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kraeshh/pseuds/kraeshh
Summary: a novel version of my jojo's bizarre adventure fanpart <3notes:please do NOT steal my OCs, storyline, or OC Stands. i worked on WWD for nearly two years and publishing it publicly gives me great anxiety. each chapter takes up to six hours to type out, upload, and translate.
Relationships: Higashikata Josuke (JoJolion)/Hirose Yasuho
Series: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Wayward Death (JJBAWWD) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812616
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

For the first time in nearly half a century, birds are chirping. 

The sun softly rises above the fog-ridden horizon, clouds blanketing the unknown below them. A house, worn and old, rests near the edge of an immense cliff, one that rises several hundred kilometres above the clouds. Despite the height and lack of air, an orchard and fenced field grow meagerly around the home. Vines grow up one side of the house, to the left of a porch, and on them violet grape clusters bloom. The orchard trees are primarily apples, with seven out of eighteen trees fruiting such, eight blueberry, and then three orange trees. Unfortunately, the trees lacked flourishing leaves, malnourished in actuality. 

An old man hobbles out of the wooden house. His skin is tanned and he has wrinkles and blemishes all over his hands and face, and his body is covered by an off-white button up and a cardigan. He wears baggy cargo pants that are two sizes too large for his frail, haggard body.

That is what he is: a Haggard.

The Haggard clutches a moss green watering can in his bony hands, that of which looks much too heavy for him to be carrying and could possibly break at any moment. It is full of water. With two hands, the old man wanders out to the field and waters the plants there, then back to his house, where he waters the trees and vines. The vines twirl and entwine themselves in a yellowed out lattice fence leaning against the house. 

Setting down the near-empty watering can, Haggard hums to himself and pulls out a pair of hedge clippers from his cardigan pocket. His hands are shaky and unfortunately, the haggard cannot reach the clusters of grapes without falling over.

The old man huffs out of his nose, scratches the side of his scarred up nose, and silently calls upon a gift.

Phasing out of the Haggard’s side, a ghostly being that resembled a tuxedoed skeleton with horns of the Nubian Ibex peered over. On each ridge of the horns grew a flower, small or medium, even flowers growing off of thin vines dangled down. However, all of the flowers were white, save for the tips, where camellias and baby’s breath sprouted upwards. In the breast pocket of the skeleton’s tux was a single white rose, matching the other flowers, with a faded red inner color. The skeleton had the same facial shape as the haggard, though it was a mere skeleton without meat and flesh.

The Haggard tiredly handed the hedge cutters to the ghostly thing, murmuring with a shaky voice, “Thank you, White Wedding.”

White Wedding, although not having lips or a mouth, chirps out: “ _Aidu_.”

The Stand floats forward, little tiny white flowers falling out of the sleeves of the tuxedo as White Wedding leans over and, with a little bit of effort, manages to cut three clusters off, passing them to its user. The haggard man lets out a pleased noise, tucking the grapes into his cargo pants pockets and the hedge clippers into his cardigan pocket. Yawning and scratching his scraggly bearded chin, he walks off to pick other vegetables and fruit. However, in his footsteps, he pauses in the warmth of the sunrise, staring at the glowing fog that hangs below the edge of the cliff. 

He saunters over.

At the beautiful sight, the Haggard breathes out through his dry, cracked lips. His white whiskers do well to keep the chilly early morning breeze out of his face, even if he is balding, and the cardigan does its job as well. His sunken eyes take in the sunshine kissing the clouds, the ground below him, but he peers out to the mountains in the far, far distance and allows a look of longing to pass over his face.

White Wedding “ _Aidu_ ”s sadly behind its user as a flock of birds dips over and under the clouds, travelling away, as if mocking the Haggard.

“Oh, beautiful skies and Earth,” the old man sighs out, “why has Man forsaken you so?”

He cranes his neck behind him to look at the iridescent dome that cages in a large city before looking back at the edge of the cliff, White Wedding spilling out more small white flowers out of its sleeves.

“Why has Man forsaken Us so?”

* * *

_hope you all are ready for this! <333_


	2. Chapter One: JOJO vs THE WALLS, PART ONE

Now is then, and then is now.

We begin our real story in Tatetoro. It is an immensely large city, almost surpassing the size of what would be Delaware in width. Shaped like a dome, the city surrounds a tall, pearl-white tower, and each of the eight districts’ buildings circle it like a neat labyrinth. Each and every house looks exactly the same: light gray, made of a smooth concrete, and not reflective. The few windows each house has are translucent and are used as a one way mirror from the inside. They are all circular and lack a frame in the middle. The roofs of the carbon copied houses are curved and also lack shingles nor a roofing pattern. 

As for season wise, the citizens are only taught of Summer and Winter.

There are additionally no cars. In fact, there are no automatic vehicles. The only vehicles seen by citizens are their bikes they earn at ten years old and the anti-gravitational, bullet cargo trains. They are called bullet cargo because the train itself travels at the speed of a bullet. Most citizens do not even notice the trains passing by, they are so quick and silent. Instead of roads existing, there is a mere pair of strips in between house rows that serve as streets for bikers to ride on, sided by marble stone sidewalks and a singular strip of grass that sports trees, all aligned in一again一perfect symmetry. None of the trees flower or fruit, but the citizens who are assigned as City Gardeners maintain the freshness of them and the perfectly circular shape of the branches and leaves. 

The pearly tower一called the Symphis Tower一is shaped like a cone, though absolutely smooth without a single crack or indent, ensuring that no daring climber is able to climb it. Though, the hundred-meter wide ring of water around it prevents any citizen from approaching it. No citizen is taught to swim in Tatetoro. The Symphis Tower also glows in the dark, emitting a soft moonlike glow that provides the authentic light of the moon. The Tower is rumored to be made of moonstone because of this, though a clever man would know that that is false. The tower plunges deep under the ground, possibly going much further than anyone would anticipate. At the very tip of the cone-shaped pillar is the top of the Walls, which protect Tatetoro from vicious outsiders. A law that was established shortly after the creation of Tatetoro banned any civilian from traveling outside Tatetoro without being punished for it. The cliff, which is supposedly a cone shaped cliff, extends roughly fifty kilometres out before sharply stopping. It is unknown if anyone lives outside of Tatetoro.

Seen to the population of Tatetoro as an alpine landscape, the Walls are a tall, nearly transparent dome that surrounds the city, marking it as a barrier to the outside world. Wandering residents who pass through the Walls are let out, but are never let back in. Any who go missing are not accounted for. 

As for civilians, total equality is the norm. 

All Students under eighteen look exactly the same, almost as if it were intended: they do not give off a “gender,” appearing all gender neutral with brown eyes and black bob cuts with a middle, left, or right part. The uniform for every school in Tatetoro are bland, beige brown t-shirts with slacks of the same color and black ties and loafers. Neither the shirt or pants are skintight, as if to deliberately conceal the genitals. It is impossible to tell the gender of any passing students if they are not eighteen, the age when they choose whether they want to be a male or a female. Nobody seems to mind genderlessness; this society relies on perfect averageness and has created laws banning anything out of the ordinary, colorful, or original. 

Everything is perfectly neutral.

All but Taijo, of course.

His story begins at seven-thirty in the morning, in his bedroom一a typical morning. Taijo sits on his bed and has his wrist pressed lightly against a rectangular cube that protrudes out of the wall adjacent to his grey, simple bed. All house interiors are designed to be safe, minimalistic, and “modern.” However, the ceiling of Taijo’s room is covered completely by a painting of a night sky, inky and dark but freckled with white stars. That, at the very least, is illegal in Taijo’s city.

Taijo hisses when he feels a prick against his wrist, injecting the daily medicine everyone takes when they wake up. However, much to his delight, his wrist scabs up quickly and Taijo can stand. Taijo is already awake and dressed for the school day, as he should be, and he walks to his built-in wall desk and nabs his dolphin gray backpack before exiting his room. Walking silently down the stairs, Taijo enters the dining room and sets his backpack against the hook on the rounded square table before scanning his left thumb on the same corner. His Parents, a bland appearing couple, are already eating from the steel trays, and barely spare him a glance. Taijo is used to it, and he too begins to eat the routine breakfast. 

Not two minutes later, a skinny child dressed in a beige uniform t-shirt and beige shorts scurries down to join their family. They have a thick bob cut with a right part and chestnut brown eyes, and they are very dear to Taijo. Taijo gives a hum to the child as they scan their thumb and quickly begin eating breakfast.

“Good morning, Koko,” Taijo mumbles through a mouth full of food.

“Good morning, Jojo.” Koko mumbles back.

“No speaking until you finish eating,” Their Father reminds them quietly, tiredly staring at his empty tray until it slides into the table’s opening. Once the tray falls in, the opening closes via two metal panels sliding back in and up. 

Taijo huffs through his nose and finishes eating, sliding his tray into the opening again with a flick of his fingers and slinging his backpack over his shoulder. Koko wolfs down their meal and runs after Taijo, the ten year old chasing the seventeen-almost-eighteen year old. Taijo yawns, ruffles with his mullet, and shuts the door behind the two, not bothering to wave back to his Parents. 

Taijo scans his thumb again and unlocks his bicycle, setting his backpack一as well as Koko’s一into the basket in the front.

“So, fast or slow today?” Taijo asks as he throws his long legs over the too-small bicycle.

Koko instantly grins. “Fast!”

Mirroring their smile, Taijo gets his body situated and begins to pedal onto the street, laughing with his sibling as they whizz past many of their classmates. Such a day was not uncommon for the two of them一in fact, it was the usual. Koko was one of the few people who were close to Taijo’s heart, and he treasured them. Having pre-registered his pronouns and appearance into the city database as a male, Taijo needn’t worry about his identity. 

Taijo peered over with ocean blues ahead of them, smirking as he slowed down. He ignored Koko’s complaining as he waved to two other bikers.

“Nadia!” Taijo high fived the female eighteen-year old, and then a male eighteen year old, “Masahiro!”

“Doubling again?” Nadia asks, raising a fine eyebrow. She is another person close to Taijo, and has steely grey eyes instead of brown as well as a beauty mark hidden under her left eye. She is also wearing the uniform, but it is much more loose on Nadia than on Taijo due to Taijo’s difference in size and height compared to the other members of society. In Tatetoro, Taijo is nearly considered an anomaly to the eyes, being twenty one centimetres taller than everyone else at 191 centimetres with broad shoulders and blue eyes, as well as a strange, slightly faded purple shape on his shoulder. Unbeknownst to any of them, it is a star-shaped birthmark. 

Nadia rolls her eyes at Taijo’s wink, continuing, “You know it’s illegal to do that, yet you do it so often.”

“I’m only biking Koko to school until they get their own bike!” Taijo counters, smiling all the same. 

“It seems like Koko’s never going to get a bike,” Masahiro comments, Nadia and Taijo laughing at the glare he received from Koko. 

“I’m nine years old, I only have a year left until I get my bike! Just you wait!”

“Sure thing, Koko.” Taijo replies teasingly, and laughs again when Koko slaps his shoulder. 

The conversation ends there, and the four of them bike down the street to their school while greeting the classmates who choose to walk instead of bike. Taijo, Masahiro, and Nadia stop, parking their bike in the magnetic bike locks and setting their thumbprints in the respective spaces. Koko hops off of Taijo’s bike and walks to class without him. Taijo holds onto his backpack with one shoulder, the bag too small to fit around his shoulders一too small, just like his uniform. His elbow-length sleeves are one-quarter sleeves, and his slacks stop over four centimetres above his ankles instead of one. The ties he is given are too short, so Taijo has given up on wearing them. He opts to unbutton his uniform shirt by one button so that he doesn’t suffocate. 

Walking down the halls, he stands out like a sore thumb.

“So, what shall we do after classes?” Nadia proposes, and Masahiro hums.

“I say we go for a walk.”

Taijo inhales, quietly replying, “Actually, I think I have a better idea...”

Nadia raises an eyebrow again, and Masahiro looks up expectantly. “Well? Go on.”

Taijo has to bend down to whisper to his two friends: “I-I can’t say it here. I don’t know if there’s a law banning us from it.”

“Let’s meet at your house after classes,” Masahiro flashes a quick, closed smile, his dimples dipping for a split second, “Tell us then, alright, Jojo?”

Taijo bites his lip, glancing around.

“Yes.”

  
  


✵

  
  


Just as promised, the trio found themselves lounging around in Taijo’s bedroom. Masahiro sits on the floor, leaning against the side of Taijo’s bed with his legs crossed and his face staring up at the starry ceiling. Nadia sits in the chair beside the built-in desk, one leg folded over the other with her elbow propping up her head against the back of the chair. Taijo is sprawled across his bed, facing the ceiling with his limbs partly dangling off of the edge of the bed. 

After a short silence, Nadia asks, “So, what’s this activity you’re suggesting?”

“Well,” Taijo sits himself up, leaning against his arms, “it’s not exactly an activity, but... I found something weird.”

Masahiro instantly snaps his head down to face Taijo, furrowing his eyebrows and tilting his head in confusion while Nadia went wide eyed. Taijo’s thoughts raced around in his mind, as he too understood. Weird was not good. Weird was out of the ordinary, and therefore illegal.

Who knew what could happen to them if anyone else found out?

“Different?” Masahiro whispered.

“Taijo, you’re being confusing,” Nadia pressed, voice shaky but tone firm, “Clarify.”

“But I’m not! It really is weird, just-” Taijo stuttered, grabbing at his hair and shrieking out, “I don’t know how to clarify! J-Just come look at it, please!”

When Nadia and Masahiro stand up nervously, eyeing their friend with almost fear, Taijo jumps up and bolts out of his room, his footsteps heavy against the smooth wood floor as he haphazardly puts his shoes on and runs out in his school clothes despite Nadia and Masahiro yelling after him. He doesn’t bother to check if they are following him, running around the side of his house to the back, where the shadows that cover up the hedges of his house nearly consume his tall frame. Masahiro and Nadia catch up quickly, panting with their hands on their hips.

Nadia walks up to Taijo, hitting his shoulder. “Taijo...! You can’t just...”

The three of them go silent, staring down, bewildered. There, by their feet, is a deep, dark hole, large and clearly not new due to the dryness of the packet dirt. It is over sixty centimetres wide, just barely enough to fit Taijo’s shoulders, and a fake hedge used to cover it rests against the house walls. 

Just staring at it has Taijo’s heart pounding in his ears. He can’t look away, it was too strange, too entrancing.

“What... is that...?” Masahiro murmurs mindlessly, his two-block hairstyle swaying slightly with the gentle breeze.

“I’m not sure.” Taijo gulps. “But I want to go in and see where it leads.”

Taijo was about to step into the hole until Nadia nervously grabbed his arm, glaring.

“No! This is exactly what we were taught as children not to do! Curiosity is dangerous! Anything new or different is dangerous! What could be so different about this thing?”

Taijo nonchalantly pulled her hands off of his bicep despite her tight grip, sitting down on the edge of the hole. Masahiro shakily inhaled, eyes fluttering all over in front of him.

“Taijo, don’t-!”

Too quickly for them to object, Taijo jumps into the hole, surprisingly getting a foot underneath the ground. Expecting something far worse, Nadia sighs out and puts her right hand against her forehead while Masahiro gasps, covering his mouth with one hand and kneeling beside the hole with the other. 

“Jojo!” Nadia hisses. “We could get sent to the Castle for this!”

“Wait, there’s something by my feet...” Taijo says from inside the hole, crouching down and disappearing for a few seconds before gasping and jumping back up with a surprised look on his face. He grins, putting his hands against the edge of the hole and excitedly cheering out, “There’s a path! It’s small, but there’s a pathway! Who knows where it goes!”

Taijo repeatedly crouches down to check and laughs every time he pops back up, nearly giving Masahiro a heart attack in the process. He places his hands on the edge of the hole and looks up at his two friends, one who seemed incredibly stressed while the other seemed almost terrified. “Do you think I’ve found the Walls?”

“Taijo, you’re acting different. I don’t like this, please just come out of the hole. We can go home and get you cleaned off, and then we can go for a walk,” Masahiro offers, eyes teary and hands trembling. “Please-!”

“No!” Taijo cuts back, making Masahiro flinch. “Something’s off, I can just feel it.”

“Off about what?” Nadia asked hesitantly.

Taijo made heavy eye contact with Nadia. “I don’t know, everything! Classes, the Walls, my Parents... Something about Tatetoro is being hidden from me, from us. And I don’t know what I’m thinking or what I’m feeling, but I need to find out! I need to clarify some things that-”

Suddenly Nadia interrupted him. “Taijo, cut it out! Can’t you see what you’ve done to Masahiro?”

Taijo instantly goes quiet, blinking and looking towards Masahiro with a shocked look. Masahiro has fallen back onto his rear end, both hands clasped around his mouth as his eyes water with tears welling up. The poor male is beyond terrified of his friend’s behavior, eyes staring off into nothing at the point when Taijo sees him.

A feeling of guilt sinks in.

Taijo got so carried away that he barely registered how his friends would react, assuming they would handle it like he did. 

Nadia sighs.

“We’ll see you tomorrow, Taijo.” She says curtly, helping Masahiro stand up.

Taijo feels a lump in his throat, hastily lifting himself out of the hole and chasing after Nadia and Masahiro. Much to his surprise, though, Nadia halts and growls at him.

Nadia had never been hostile一that alone made Taijo pause in his footsteps, feeling cold even though the Sun’s rays kissed his skin. Masahiro’s hands drop to his chest and the poor guy gasps out desperately, hiccuping and trying to wipe his eyes with shaking hands to no avail. Masahiro looks up at Taijo with glossy eyes.

“Tai-Taijo... What is happening to me?” Masahiro sounded... broken. It pinched at Taijo’s heart, and sad feelings Taijo couldn’t recognize flooded his senses. “What am I doing?”

None of them knew. None of them had ever cried in their lives until now.

Taijo was at a loss for words. In his speechlessness, Nadia and Masahiro stalk off.

“I don’t... I don’t...”

Taijo’s eyes grew hot, and his cheeks flushed slightly pink. His face felt numb to controlling his expression as he placed the fake hedge over the odd occurrence.

“I don’t... know...” Taijo mumbles to himself, ruffling his hair again and watching the ground as he walks back to his house. It had gone completely unlike what Taijo hoped for. Upon entering his house again, he glances over the room and sees his Parents sitting on the couch, eyes glued to the colorful Television with books in hand. They are too focused on the Television to greet Taijo, but he takes no offense. He simply trudges up to his bedroom and changes out of his uniform and into his indoor clothes, scanning his thumbprint to throw his dirty uniform in. Above the laundry bin一which had closed with two panels, just like the dining table一a rectangular panel on the wall opens, and his evening clothes slide out on a steel tray. He dresses himself in the dark gray pajama pants, pausing with the shirt in hand as he stares at his feet.

His pajama pants are several centimetres too short on him.

Looking up at the reflective metal, Taijo stared at the birthmark on his left shoulder and rubbed it. It ached from time to time, sometimes painfully, others not so much.

Shirtlessly, Taijo flopped onto his bed, hanging off of it from his hips down. His belly rippled with unused muscles and his arms fell out across his bed.

Thinking to himself, he sighed and eyed his galactic ceiling. ‘ _What is this? I see it in every strange sight I see while I sleep, but what do I call it?_ ’

‘ _Does it even have a name?_ ’ Taijo turned his head so that his right cheek grazed the covers. ‘ _And where does that dark thing lead? What is that thing properly called? It isn’t a passageway, so why did I think it was? Passageways are only above ground, and are used for the trains that go between Districts._ ’

Grumbling, Taijo throws his limbs in the air, thrashing in his bed with confused frustration.

“What is wrong with me?!” He exclaimed.

* * *

_hehe. :) taijo crisis count: 1_


End file.
